Sans In Remnant
by TheThymeHasCome
Summary: Death was not the end for a certain skeleton comedian. When sans gets sent to the world of remnant, he will make new friends, new enemies, and new bad jokes. Warning: Undertale Genocide and RWBY spoilers! You have been warned. Also, I only own OC's, nothing else. T because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is something that many a person have done, but I will have my own twists. Also, I'm debating giving sans shotguns, like reapers from overwatch. No? Yes? Maybe? Stay to the plot you game ruining idiot? Please tell me. Right away I'm expecting lots of no, but I'm hoping that I will get proved wrong! The shotguns wont make sans overpowered anyway, and he needs a long ranged attack other than bones. He will get to tired to fast if all he can use is magic on waves upon waves of Grimm. Imagine him using his bone attacks times twenty because of all the Grimm! He will get tired twenty times faster, and it will be really easy for a Grimm to take him from behind without a backup weapon. Also, I don't own Overwatch (Need this one because I mentioned reaper, not beacause there will be overwatch characters in this story), RWBY, or Undertale, nor do I own any characters from them. Oh, yeah, and bold italic is the scary voice sans uses while saying things like "Youd be dead where you stand". Oh, and if the name sans has no caps, its on purpose. You know what I mean. Got it?Well, bye!_

Sans was finally free. Free from what? Life. Frisk, no, Chara had killed him. Its the normal "human falls down a hole a gets possesed by a vengeful demon" story. And they had killed everyone. Even him. He was dead. Or dying. He could faintly see the outline of papyrus in front of him. His brother spoke

"Sans, I... I was told you would be leaving. Leaving me. Even in death. You... you have somewhere to go. Somewhere where you can make a difference. So this is my finial goodbye. Sans... I'm sorry. For everything. Pestering you about the puzzles, always trying to get you to clean your room... It was tiring. But you put up with me for so long, taking care of me.. my death was not your fault. It was **theirs** " He said, looking back at frisk-chara-demon-thing.

"I'm... so sorry. And sans, someone told me. About the... What did he call them? Alternate universes? Yes. Alternate universes. Ones where we were friends with the human. Frisk was her name in the other timelines, correct?" He didn't wait for a response.

"I just want you to know... you were the best brother ever, sans." And as he faded away, sans realized why he had felt that something was wrong. For the first time ever... Papyrus wasn't yelling.

At first when sans woke up, he didn't remember anything. Nothing. His mind was an empty void, filled with whispers of past memorys, taken, and erased. But then it flooded back. The kid, the underground, being a skeleton... Papyrus. A small tear formed in his eye, and rolled down his cheek... wait, cheek! He doesn't have cheeks. He looked at his arms, legs, hands, feet... all covered in skin and muscle. He got up off the ground where he lay, surrounded by luscious green trees. Trees? The underground had trees, but not like this! Was he... on the surface? Looking around him answered his question. Mostly the sky part though. That was the real obvious one. He started walking, enjoying the feeling of actual shoes on his feet. After about a mile, he found a clear pool, the water as smooth as glass. He looked down to the water, and stared at his reflexion. He was a teenager, with pale white skin, blue eyes, and long white hair. He was wearing his signature hoodie and shorts. But before he could leave, he heard a growl behind him. He turned around, and saw a huge black monster, with white bone armour, and glowing red eyes. It had big claws, and looked like a bear. How does he know what a bear is? He's a scientist that can see glimpses of other universes. Of course he knows what a bear is! He didn't want to kill this bear thing, but it seemed to want to kill him. A lot. He tried to scan the creatures soul, but he couldn't find one. The power was working, but no soul was coming up. Then a shocking realization crashed down on him. This creature, whatever it was... didn't have a soul. But it was still alive. And charging at him. He activated his power, and teleported away. He summoned some bones, and threw them at the beast. A few missed, but three stabbed in to the creatures side. It staggered to the side, and sans threw another bone at its head. It bounced of the bony armour, and did nothing.

"Looks like your gonna have a bad time." Sans muttered under his breath.

He summoned ten more bones, and launched them at the beast. They penetrated its back, stomach, and sides. It staggered to the ground, and faded away. Sans walked away, more alert now that he knew that their were those... things. He walked for what seemed like hours, before coming to the end of the forest. He could see a city in the distance, and decided to go to it. He put his hands in his pockets, his usual stance. But in his pocket, he felt something. There was a leather pouch, filled with coins. Next to it was a note. It read:

 _Hello, sans. Welcome to the world of remnant. In this world, there are creatures called Grimm. And, they are called monsters. But, they have no soul..._

The note went on to explain everything about this world. (I'm not gonna write an entire chapter worth of remnant info.)

"Huh." Sans said out loud.

He then set off to the city in the distance. Once he got there, it was night. He went to something called a dust shop. Inside, there was the store clerk, and one kid wearing red, and reading a weapon magazine. He went to the actual dust part of the dust shop. Their was dust of every color. As he was looking, a bunch of men barged in.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The first one said.

He then commanded the others to get the dust they came over to sans.

"Move it, kid." One of them said.

Sans simply raised an eyebrow, and looked at them. He turned back to what he was doing.

"Hey, punk, get out of the way, or your gonna regret it!" Another one said.

Sans just ignored them.

"Alright, thats it, take this!" The second one yelled, swinging a fist at sans. But then, their vision flashed black... sans wasn't there. The men looked around wildly.

"Whats taking so long!" the first one yelled from the counter.

"The- their was this kid, but he disappeared!" One yelled.

"Ugh, your useless!" The first one yelled from the counter, walking over to the others. He looked at them skeptically.

"A disappearing boy." He said, disbelievingly.

"Yup, that's me!" Sans yelled from his positing on top of one of the shelves.

"What!" The first one yelled, turning to sans. He stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Now... _**leave**_ **.** " Sans said, ending with his scary voice. They all looked at him in shock, before a smile formed on the first ones lips.

"You really think you can beat me? Come and try." The first one said. He then shot a bullet out of the end of his cane, and smoke erupted everywhere. Sans could just barely hear someone saying

"Get the dust and go".

Sans already hated these guys. He Shut his eyes and teleported outside. Suddenly, one of the men crashed through a window, followed by the red girl. Oh, yeah, and she was carrying a giant scythe. Important detail. She jumped back in to the building, now smoke free. Sans followed her, choosing to teleport instead of walking. As he got in, he could see the men fleeing up a fire escape. The red girl saw to, and they both followed the man. Sans teleported to the top of the ladder, while red girl climbed. At the top, they saw the first man trying to get in an aircraft. He turned around, and threw a red dust crystal at their feet. But as he went to shoot it, someone came rushing in, and put up a purple barrier around them. The woman that saved them started shooting purple bolts of... something at the ship. The man ran back inside, and out came a woman who's face was covered in shadow, came out. She summoned some fire, and shot it at the other woman who saved them. The woman who saved them just shot more purple at the fire, breaking it in to little pieces. But the fire reformed, and the one who saved them just barely jumped out of the way. Red girl decided to help, and her scythe turned into a sniper rifle; she then shot lots of bullets at the ship and fire girl, but fire girl just destroyed them. Sans decided to help to, and threw some bones at the ship. Fire girl stopped them all, even though they were going fast. Fire girl seemed to hear something, and ran back in to the ship, the door closing behind her. Then the ship flew away. The woman turned to us.

"So. It looks like we have a lot to talk about."

 _Hi! In the future it will be more comedy. This is not a feels story! Just so you know._


	2. Meeting Ozpin

**Heya! I'm so happy with all the support everyone has given. I mean, 4 favs in less than a day! More than I could ever ask for. And, reading the reviews, its pretty one sided. I was right! No one really likes sans with shotguns! Hooray! And please submit your favourite phrase from this chapter, and do the same thing EVERY chapter! And thanks to Jack Whitters, who submitted a very long review, I quite enjoyed reading it! And you were right about... something. Can you guess what you were right about? I can. Because I'm writing this. Deal with it. Also, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, faved, or followed! It means a lot to me! And so you know, my end goal is 10k words, but depending on how well this story is received, it might be longer or shorter. And its you who influences that! You choose whether it is longer or shorter by how much support you show! And without further ado, the story.**

Sans was sitting in a mildly comfortable chair, being mildly glared at by a more than mildly angry woman.

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger." the woman who saved them said, looking at them scornfully.

"They started it!" Red girl retorted. Sans just sat there, hands behind his head, watching the two with a slight smile on his lips. The woman who saved them then turned to Sans.

"And you? Why did you intervene?" Sans looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Why wouldn't I? The store owner was being robbed, all his hard earned dust taken away. So why wouldn't I help him?" It was a fair question.

The woman was acting like we did something wrong by trying to help the poor store owner. To Sans, it was a stupid question.

"Hmh." the woman snorted. "Your right, but that's still not an excuse for what you've done." she sighed

"If it was up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back..." She pulled out her whip weapon, and slapped the table. "And a slap on the wrist! But, there is someone who wants to meet you two."

She tuned around, and right on cue a man dressed in green came into the room, carrying a plate of cookies in one hand, and a steaming mug of coffee in the other.

"Ruby Rose." He greeted the red girl, leaning down to her level.

"You... have silver eyes." he remarked out loud. Strange remark, but okay, silver eyes **are** a bit weird, I guess.

"Umm yea-"

Ruby started, before being cut off by the man in green.

"And you?" He tuned to me. "Who might you be?" Sans pondered the question. In his world, he's just Sans, but in this world he will need a last name.

 _What last name will I use?_ He thought. Then it came to him.

"Sans. Sans Skeletor." he told the man in green. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a second, before shrugging his shoulders. He looked between Sans and Ruby.

"So." He said "Where did you two learn to do these things?" he asked, showing them a video of the two fighting, Ruby using her scythe, while sans teleported around, throwing bones.

"Ummm, signal academy?" Ruby said, though the way she phrased it it seemed more like a question.

Green guy then tuned to Sans

"And you?"

Sans shrugged. He was born with the magic after all. How he learned to use it... that's a story for another time.

"Born with the semblance. Had to learn to use it to survive. Grimm attacks are harsh." Sans silently thanked whoever wrote that letter telling him about remnant, if not for it, he would look like a total idiot right now.

"Born in the wild?" Greeny asked.

"Yeah." Sans informed him. "First time in a city for more than a night."

That much was true. After all, he had only been here for a night, and he had spent most of it in the city. Logic.

Greeny turned to Sans and Ruby.

"Now, lets get down to buisness. My name is professor Ozpin, and am the headmaster of the hunter and huntress training school. You two are exceptionally skilled, and even though you are technically to young to join, I will make an exception for young people such as yourselves. Be proud, this school is for the elite. Now, do you accept my offer?"

Ruby sat there stunned, before replying with a very enthusiastic

"YES!" right into the ear of a surprised Sans.

"Hey, Ruby, I don't think deafening me was a requirement to join. Only an _eary_ place would have a requirement like that."

Everyone in the room looked at Sans open mouthed.

"What, that was only a warm up, _hear_ me out, okay, does that _sound_ good?" but he wasn't done.

"You three are a really ch _ear_ y bunch, but I'm feeling a little _ear_ itable today, and I f _ear_ it app _ears_ that if I say yes, it will be _eare_ versible, and might bring me to t _ears_ , but thats _ear_ elevent, and if im just a little coh _ear_ ent, I would know that this offer is _eare_ ssistable." He only smiled at them in response to there open mouths and wide eyes.

"Y-you just..." Ruby trailed off, shaking her head, and muttering something like "As if I didn't have enough puns from Yang."

"Well." Ozpin said. "Is that a yes, or a no?" Sans then realized that he hadn't actually said what he had meant.

"Yes. That's a yes."

"Good. I will see at my school very soon." And with that, Ozpin and the purple Lady walked away.


	3. The start

Sans was lying on a bench in the ship. The flying ship. He had accepted Ozpins offer, and was now going to attended Beacon. He was on his way to the school, inside the flying ship. The flying ship. Sans still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was in a flying ship. He was trying to sleep, but there was too much exited chatter. He eventually fell asleep, but he was woken up shortly after to get off the plane. He got up, and walked out in to the daylight. He had no idea where to go, so he followed the big group of students. He eventually found his way over to the assembly hall, where he listened to Ozpin drone on about this and that. He only listened enough to figure out that teams would be decided tomorrow, and that they would be launched in to a forest full of those Grimm things.

 _Sounds like fun._

Sans thought to himself. All Sans did was sit around all day, and wait. Wait, for what, he wasn't quite sure, but he waited none the less. He eventually just fell asleep, sleeping the day away. And the night. In fact, he almost missed breakfast. Almost being the key word here. Sense he had fallen asleep in his normal hoodie, shorts, and slippers, he didn't need to change. He yawned, before looking at a conveniently shaped clock, and seeing how late it was. Deciding that there was no time to waste, one eye flared blue, and he teleported right outside the cafeteria, and calmly walked in as if nothing happened. He grabbed a plate, and walked around, deciding what to eat.

 _Hmm, there's eggs, pancakes, bacon... bacon... ketchup..._

his thoughts trailed off, and he got tunnel vision staring at the ketchup and bacon. He raced over, and piled his plate up with bacon, before putting on the perfect amount of ketchup. The perfect amount meaning that you could not actually see the bacon. He thought for a moment longer, before putting a tiny drop more on, and nodding approvingly at his dish. Breakfast went by pretty uneventfully,n and sans ate ALL the bacon. All of it. But,unfortunately, as with all good things, breakfast had to end. Professor Ozpin came in, and told us all what we needed to do.

"Alright, this is whats going to happen. You will get dressed for combat, get your weapons, and meet me outside in twenty minutes. Okay? Good."

After he finished, everyone went their ways. Of course, I didn't have a weapon, and didn't need to change for combat, so I just went to a random hallway, and leaned on a wall for nineteen minutes. Once the conveniently shaped lamp said 8:29, he teleported to where Ozpin was.

"Alright, I will make this quick" Ozpin said, looking around at the students. "You will be launched into the forest. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. Find the ruins, and take a relic. Any questions?"

Jaune started to speak, but Ozpin started firing students off before he could. Most students crouched down, or prepared their weapons, but Sans just shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. Sans was launched, and suddenly he was up in the air. One eye flashed blue, and he teleported down to the ground.

Sans wandered in a random direction, hoping that it was the way to the ruins. He was walking when he heard growls come from his right. He turned, and ran into a clearing. There was a boy there, surrounded by beowolves. He caught Sans' eye, and nodded for him to attack. Sans mouthed the words 3, 2, 1, before all hell broke loose. Sans shot a row of bones at the creatures, while the other boy slashed at the monsters with his sword. Three of the nine down. Three turned to Sans, and the other three turned to the boy. Sans grinned, and his eyes turned dark as he shot more bones at the grimm. The beowolves were fast, and managed to doge a few, but got hit by most of them. One tried to bite Sans, but he dodged, and shot a bone through its skull, killing it. After watching their pack mate die, the others were more cautious. They decided to attack Sans at the same time. He dodged forward, and they banged their heads together, momentarily stunned. Sans took this opportunity to throw four more bones at them. All four his, and the two beowolves died. Sans turned back tho the boy, who still had one beowolf to kill. Sans was about to assist him, when a sword made out of blue energy appeared next to the boy, and stabbed the Beowulf through the skull. The Beowulf disappeared, and so did the sword. Sans and the boy walked up to each other. Sans put out his hand, and the boy took it. Sans mentally cursed himself for not bringing any whoopee cushions.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." the boy said, introducing himself.

"I'm sans" he replied. He had to fight back the urge to say Sans the skeleton.

`Soo... I guess we`re a team now?" Kyle said, and Sans nodded.

"It would appear so. _Tibia_ honest, I expected that situation to be a b it more _grim_ , and I was _howling_ with laughter, because I thought they would be a _skele-ton_ harder then they were, and I couldn't _stomach_ the fact that they were so easy, before this I really didn't have the _guts_ to fight the Grimm, but now that I've _gotten it through my skull_ that they are weak, thinking back to when I was scared of them really tickles my _funny bone_.

Kyle simply stared at Sans for a min ute straight, before turning around, and walking away without a word.

 **Heya! Please submit your favourite line from this chapter, and do so for EVERY chapter! Remember to review with advice if you liked it! I'm sorry for the wait, but I will try to po0st one a week if I can now.**


	4. Emerald Forest

**So, uh, that whole posting weekly thing... not going to happen. Its just not. I procrastinate TO THE EXTREME. So, yeah, thanks for all the support. I know last chapter was rushed, and I hope this one does not seem rushed as well. So, as always, review with your favourite line. It helps me know what you like, so that I can put more of it in. Speaking of which, if anybody has any useful tips, share them! And don't forget to comment your favourite quote from the chapter!**

I grin, and follow Kyle in to the forest. I jog to catch up with his fast paced walk. I turn to him and say,

"Don't like the puns? Don't worry, I wont make many more. I just exhausted most of my supply."

He turned to me and grinned.

"No, the puns were great. I was more astonished by the fact that you, someone who seems to be a veteran puner, was making skeleton puns. I love puns, but they make no sense out of context."

I silently cursed myself. He was right! An out of context pun was just a strange remark, not really a pun at all. I had forgotten that I was now a human, and not a skeleton. I decided that the awkward science had gone on long enough, and decided to ask a few questions.

"So, uhh, any information about you I might need? Favourite colour, best friend, secret power that could destroy the world, ya know, those kinds of things." I asked him, grinning as usual.

He stopped walking, and turned to me.

"I guess we never really did get through introductions. My name is Kyle Yiros. I use a large double handed sword that doubles as a sniper rifle for my weapon. And you?" he replied.

I slowly whistled as he showed me the sword.

"That's one nice sword you got there. As for me, well, my name is Sans. I don't really have a last name. For a weapon, I use my ma- my semblance." I replied, almost saying that I used my magic. That would have taken a bit of explaining.

Kyle narrowed his eyes eyes slightly, but didn't comment on the slip up. He held out his hand for me to shake, and I took it. _Darn_ , I thought to myself, _should have brought a whoopee cushion._ We continued walking, until we found ourselves in a large clearing with ruins in the middle. Inside those ruins, there were pedestals, each with a chess piece on top. We walked over, and I grabbed the white king piece. I glanced over to Kyle to make sure he was fine with my choice of relic, and he nodded.

"Well, that was easier than I expect-" I was promptly cut off by pure and utter chaos. 1 person ran in, being chased by a deathstalker, 1 dropped from a nevermore flying above me- oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. There is a nevermore flying above me- and was intercepted midair by somebody flying out of the woods at high speeds. Two ride in on an Ursa, which promptly died, and Blake and Yang ran in. Nothing was chasing them, they just ran in. Welp, I jinxed us. Now, who to fight, who to fight... Ill start with the deathstalker. I tap Kyle's arm, and motion for him to follow me. He nods, and we both run at the scorpion Grimm. I stop a few meters from the Grimm, having little to no close range weaponry. Kyle, on the other hand, had lots of close range weaponry. So, he kept running, and pulled his sword out from its sheathe. I thought about shooting the deathstalker with bones, but decided against it. I wanted to see all of these people in action, to gauge their strengths and weaknesses. I stood back and watched the battle unfold. The two people who rode in on the Ursa joined the one being chased by the deathstalker, along with Kyle. I watched as one of the girls takes out a huge hammer, jumps up, and tries to smash the deathstalker in the head with it.. It doesn't work, and the girl is flung back. Kyle races towards the beast with somebody, Ren I think, and tries to land a few hits in. His sword merely glances off the thick bone armour, and they have to retreat to avoid being impaled by the spiked barb on the end of the deathstalkers tail. They have a conversation that I can't hear, and then all but one of them rush the thing. Pyrrha, stays back, and while the best is distracted, throws her shield at its tail, cutting the deadly barb off. I nodded in approval. Removing its main weapon will certainly help them in the coming fight. It roars in pain and anger, and all four of them attack at once. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jaun stumble out of the forest, only to be intercepted by some more Grimm.

 _He can probably take them on_ I think to myself before turning back to the fight. The girl with the hammer hits the Grimm on the head, and the it it momentarily stunned. Somehow, and explosion goes off underneath the Grimm, damaging its exposed stomach and blowing off 2 of its legs. Now slow, due to the loss of two legs, it becomes an easy target for Ren and Pyrrha. They both sprint at the Grimm, and together, they slash its stomach open, killing it.

"That was an impressive display, taking down a Deathstalker." I say, lazily walking forward with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, thanks for the help with that." Kyle says sarcastically, glaring at me.

The others turned, and were surprised to see me standing there. Kyle shook his head at me, and turned to the others.

"Come on, lets got our pieces and get out of here.:, he said. I nodded, and turned to the "relics" standing on the pedestals.


	5. Making the Teams

**Hi! Its me again! I'm back! I know its been awhile, but I need motivation to continue my writing. Remember to review, as that that helps me continue my writing. As always, please leave your favourite quote from this chapter in the reviews. Now, on to the story!**

Kyle P.O.V

I nodded at Sans, and we all went down to the relics. Pyrrha and Jaune took a white rook, and so did Ren and Nora. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all took the white knight pieces, and me and Sans already had our piece, the white king. We decided that, since we got our relics, we should head back to Beacon. But before we did, I looked around us. There were patches of scorched earth, giant holes in the ground, and fallen tees, crushed and shattered by the Ursa Majors.

I was glad I hadn't needed to use my semblance very much in the fight, or else the destruction could have been even worse. I shuddered at the thought of what I could have caused. The less I have to use my semblance, the better. I had a feeling Sans felt the same way, considering he hadn't used his semblance at all, and had elected to stay back and watch the battle instead. His choice was not one that I fully supported, but we got through the fight just fine without him.

I idly wondered who would we would be partnered with, because if Sans kept up with his laziness, I made need some very skilled teammates to pick up his slack. I glanced around at the large group of us. Pyrrha was a very good fighter, and would make a great teammate, but Jaune... I wasn't too sure about Jaune. He didn't seem to be that good of a fighter, but I didn't see him fight enough to accurately judge. Ren and Nora on the other hand were both very skilled fighters.

Nora was a bit hyper, but Ren counterbalanced that with his icy calmness in even the most dangerous situations. They would make great partners. But in the end, I had no real control over who my partner would be, so I might as well quit worrying about it. But the thought kept nagging at the back of my mind. Who would my partners be? Would they be nice, or mean? Strong, or weak? I had no real way of telling until I found out who they were.

But my mind didn't care, and I kept on thinking about it anyways. Quite awhile passed while I was pondering the ever important, yet still unanswerable question, and eventually I found myself at the exit of the emerald forest.

"Well", I said, "I guess this is it, huh. Until next time guys."

A chorus of "until next time" rang among us, until we dispersed into the legendary beacon academy.

- **Time skip: The next day, opening ceremony-**

I stood next to sans, anxiously awaiting our team to be called. We had yet to determine who our teammates would be, so we had no clue who we were going to be teamed up with. After an agonizing eternity of waiting, our team was finally called

"The next team is Sans Serif, Kyle Yiros, Kira Ellato, and Lily Mirad. Together they make team SKKL(Skull), lead by Sans Serif"

I grinned at Sans as we walked up to the stage. He winked at much, and motioned to the other side of the room, as two girls came walking up the other side. Those must be Kira and Lily, our new teammates.

I observed them, and tried to find out as much as I could just from looking at them. The first one was medium height, probably around 5'10, with jet black hair and a grin plastered on her face. The second one was a bit shorter, maybe 5'8, with white hair, and a large staff in her right hand. She looked very nervous, crouching down and practically hiding behind her partner.

We made arrived on the stage, and took a bow as everyone applauded. Together, we walked back in to the crowd. I tuned out the rest of the team making, and decided instead to learn a bit more about our new teammates. I turned to black haired one and said,

"So, you're Kira right? My name is Kyle Yiros, nice to meet you."

I extended my hand to her, and she shook it, saying,

"Yeah, I'm Kira, and this is my partner Lily. Nice to meet you too."

We all shook each others hands and exchanged greetings.

"So" said Sans, breaking the silence "We might as well get right down in to the important stuff, huh. I'll go first. My name is Sans Serif, and I use my semblance to fight. That's because I have a very strong semblance, the ability to create and control small magical bones, as well as a type of telekinesis, and... well, you'll see eventually" he finished vaguely.

Kira nodded, and took her turn.

"My name is Kira Ellato, my weapons are dual wielded knives that can also shoot .40 calibre rounds out of a barrel in the handle, and my semblance is teleportation." she said, showing us the barrel of her "knives". I wouldn't even call them knives, as they were very long, just short of the length of my forearm.

I decided that I should go next, seeing as Lily seemed to be very shy, and stated my abilities.

"My name is Kyle Yiros, My weapon is a large double handed sword with a built in .50 calibre sniper rifle at the top of the handle, which fires in the direction my sword is facing, so if I point the tip of my sword at someone, the shot will fire at them. My semblance is..." I hesitated, not wanting to tell them the truth. I elected to them half of the truth, and tell the other half once I know that I can trust them.

"Making things explode" I finished.

Kira and Sans furrowed their eyebrows at me, knowing this wasn't the full truth. Luckily, neither of them decided to comment on it. We all looked at Lily, who gulped, and started to speak.

"Um, uh, my name is uh, Lily, my weapon is this staff and orb, which I enchanted using my semblance so that I can control them." She said in a small voice.

She showed us a metal orb on the top of her staff, about twice the size of my fist. It glowed faintly, and almost seemed to vibrate. After showing us the orb, we fell in to an unwelcome silence.

Sans took this moment of awkward silence to pipe up with a question,

"Your semblance allows you to enchant things? How? And can you be a little more specific about what you mean by 'enchanting'?"

Lily looked a bit stunned that someone actually cared about her semblance. She stood up a little taller, and elaborated on her previous statement.

"Well first off, normal enchanting is basically changing certain properties of just about anything as long as its not a living thing, like a plant or a person. Enchanting could make something sharper, stronger, or more powerful. But those are just basic enchantments, my enchanting is different, and waaay cooler in my opinion. I can add special abilities on to non-living things. Like for my orb here, I enchanted it so i can control it with my mind, and change what dust type its using."

To demonstrate, she made the ball fly up in to the air, and circle us a few times. It then started to glow yellow, and electricity zapped around it.

"Right now, i have it charged with yellow dust, so its electric. But, at any moment, I could change it too, say, red dust, which means it will cause minor explosions on contact with other objects. Like this."

She then rammed the orb in to the ground, causing a small explosion to go off. We all gasped, thinking that she must have harmed her weapon, but it flew up out of the dust, completely fine, without a single scratch.

We all stared at her weapon in awe. It was by far the coolest weapon I had ever seen. The metal orb returned to the top of Lily's staff.

"Cool, right?" she asked us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cool!" I spluttered "That was the coolest weapon I've ever seen! And to think that you made it yourself!"

Lily blushed a little, and responded,

"Aww, thanks. If you didn't notice, i get very exited about my weapon and semblance. Its nice to know someone else appreciates it."

"Yeah, it's awesome." I responded. Then I grinned cheekily, and said

"Besides, it got you to speak without hiding behind Kira."

Everyone laughed a little at that, and Lily responded indignantly,

"I'm just really shy around new people, okay? Its not like you're perfect"

Sans turned to me, and grinning said

"You, sir, just got roasted. Did that get you all _fired_ up?"

Lily and Kira laughed at that, but I just mentally prepared myself for the barrage of puns that Sans will surely unleash.

"Why you blushing there? Is your face _burning up?"_

Another bad pun from Sans, accompanied by slightly less laughter from Lily and Kira.

"Don't worry, i can keep _fire-ing_ off these puns for ages."

This time Sans's pun was followed by a very small amount of laughter from Kira

"Yeah, I'm really _burning_ up my supply of puns"

Thus time there was no laughter, only groans.

"What, no laughter? I thought I was _on fire_ with these puns."

We all stared at him, expecting more puns.

"What, I'm done. Cant think of any more." he said, shrugging.

He then turned around, and beckoned for us to follow him.

"Wanna check out our dorm room? Follow me." he said.

As we made our way over to the dorm room, I couldn't help but think that this year might be one of the best years of my life.

 **So, how did you like it? I know it took awhile, but don't expect regular updates, because they wont come. Remember to review, and have a good day!**


End file.
